The Shinobi of the FAYZ
by TheFayzShinobi
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are trapped in the FAYZ. How will our Gone heros live with the Konoha genin? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Shinobi of The FAYZ

By:TheFayzShinobi

This is my first ever fan fiction, and my first Gone/Naruto Crossover. The setting is the FAYZ, and the Naruto characters are at the equivalent of the end of the regular season of Naruto. So, Naruto can do Rasengan, Sasuke can do Chidori, and Sakura can do medical Ninjutsu. If you haven't read the Gone books, or watched Naruto, I don't know why you are reading this, but anyway it contains spoilers.

Note: I don't own Naruto or Gone.

Chapter One: Arrival

"Alright now, remember: our mission is to infiltrate Perdido Beach and head to the power plant. The people here are not shinobi, so do not use your shinobi skills. Any questions?" said Kakashi.

"Why can't we use our shinobi skills?" whined Naruto.

"Because, dobe, these people can't do them. We'd cause a lot more trouble than it's worth to reveal that we're ninja."

"Ugh, shut up Sasuke."

Team Kakashi boarded the boat. They were to arrive on Santa Armin island, stay for the night, and then travel to Perdido Beach Power Plant disguising themselves as power plant workers. They traveled on the boat, and arrived at Santa Armin Island.

"Alright now, there is a small inn on this island. Sakura will be having her own room, as will I, and Naruto and Sasuke will share one. Any objections?"

Of couse there were. "Why do I have to room with Sasuke?" whined Naruto.

"It's not like I want to room with you either, dobe."

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Get some sleep now, we have a big mission in the morning."

Reluctantly, Naruto and Sasuke went to bed. They soon fell asleep.

"Come on guys, time to go." The sound of Kakashi's voice woke Naruto and Sasuke. The four, as Kakashi had already woken Sakura, traveled out side.

"Oops, I forgot my bag. I'll be right back." Kakashi moved to grab his bag in the inn, but a large barrier opposed him. "What the…?"

The genin stared in shock as their sensei moved at the barrier. The opposite side of the barrier. Unbeknownst to the trio, they were now stuck in the Fayz.

Without their sensei.

More chapters to come! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Shinobi of The FAYZ

By:TheFayzShinobi

Here is Chapter 2 of my first fanfic. By the way, the story alternates from the Gone and Naruto Character's perspective. Please review!

Chapter 2: The Perdido Beach Perspective

The sound of his mother coming home awoke Sam from his sleep. He glanced at his alarm. 5:58. Two minutes before his alarm would've gone off. Sam threw on a navy blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans, and walked into the kitchen, meeting his mother.

"Hey mom." said Sam.

"Hey Sam." his mom said. She had just gotten back from her job as the night-nurse at Coates Academy. She usually got home around the time Sam woke up.

Sam grabbed a slice of bread from the counter, and put it in the toaster. Then Sam grabbed his backpack out of the closet near the front door. He shifted through his stuff, double-checking that he had finished all of his homework. Sam went over and retrieved his toast. He grabbed some jam and generously applied it to his toast. His mother was cooking her "dinner", some pasta, over the oven. Sam's mother sat down at the table with him.

"Are you going surfing with Quinn tonight?"

He nodded. "Yeah,"

"Do you mind if I come to watch?"

"I don't mind."

"Great!"

His mother returned to her cooking station as Sam set his dish in the sink. He grabbed his backpack, and walked out the door. "Bye Mom."

"Bye Sam."

Sam walked to the Perdido Beach School. He was excited to go surfing, but he still had to go to school. He sighed, and continued walking.

Sam walked in to his Third period History Class. Sam didn't like the class itself, but his best friend, Quinn Gaither, was in it, so it was bearable. Quinn sat in the seat behind him, the window seat in front of him, to be exact.

"Dude. I'm so pumped for tonight." said Quinn.

"Yeah, brah, it's gonna be awesome."

His teacher, Mr. Trentlake, walked in, and started talking about the Civil War. Sam wasn't really paying attention when it happened, he was staring out the window at the ocean, but one look around the room gave him a big hint. Sam turned to Mary Terrafino, and asked, "Did you see that?"

Mary didn't respond. The whole class was really confused. Suddenly, Astrid Ellison, Sam's crush, walked in. Astrid had shoulder-length blonde hair, and liked to wear white blouses. She was in all the A.P classes, and had the nickname Astrid the Genius.

"Where's your teacher?" asked Astrid.

"He's gone." responded Quinn.

"Gone?"

"Yeah,"

Kids left the classroom to check on other rooms. Sam, Astrid and Quinn left the room to check the teacher's lounge. No one was there. The decision was made to check Astrid's house, then Quinn's, then finally Sam's.

Sam noticed that Astrid's house was particularly clean.

"It's not for me, it's for Little Pete. He's autistic."

"Oh."

After a thorough search of Astrid's house revealed nothing, they traveled to Quinn's. Quinn walked up the stairs, yelling for his parents. After he continuously received no response, he gave up. The went to Sam's place next.

Sam was somewhat embarrassed by the state of his home. It wasn't messy, but neither him or his mom were into housekeeping much. Sam searched his house, then arrived in his room.

It was still there. The ball of light. His poor attempt at covering it looked even more despicable in the circumstances. Sam thought to himself, _No. I couldn't of caused this_.


End file.
